


Blood in the Water

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Mafia AU, Rating May Change, Revenge, Sklance, Torture, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: The fools didn't know who lance was, and that was their fatal mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely piece of art. https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/159847845095/love-the-idea-of-lance-being-the-heirsuccessor-of

"Oh, look how well he bleeds."

Lance groaned as the blade cut through his flesh once more.

"Red looks beautiful on you." 

Lance felt lightheaded from where he layed, blood dripped down his back. He looked up at the ring leader who just smiled and rubbed his head. 

"Bring it here." From the fire place one of the men brought over a brand. Lance eyes widen, tears streaming quickly down his face.  
The head of the group grabbed it and held it towards his face, lance could feel it's searing heat. "This will teach that fucker McClain not to fuck with us."

Lance tried to move away, "no, no please! Don't do this!" 

The man smiled and grabbed his chin, "shh. I don't want to harm that pretty face." He let go and moved behind lance, "now this will only hurt alot. Put the gag in his mouth, don't want him biting off his tounge now do we?" 

One of the men shoved a balled up cloth into his mouth. And not a second later did the searing heat touch his skin. 

Lance wailed, or as well as he could with that gag. He could smell his own skin cooking against the brand. 

"A symphony!" The man laughed, holding the brand between Lance's shoulder blades. It only took a moment before he pulled away, but the pain did not leave. 

Lance screamed and screamed, his throat started to sore. He felt close to passing out. Everything hurt. He wanted to die. 

The men watched lance flail the best he could before going limp. "Poor thing, he blacked out." He threw the brand back into the fire. 

Two of the men went over to lance, untying him and pulling out the gag. "What do you want us to do with him boss?"

The man chuckled,"send him back to the McClain's as he is now. A little gift from us." He stroked Lance's face, "Now take him away!" 

"Yes sir." They grabbed lance and dragged his unconscious body off. 

The man went to his recliner chair that was near the fire place, "oh to see those McClain's faces when they see what we did to their whore." He laughed, "they'll rue the day the decided to betray me." 

It took an half hour drive to get to the McClain territory.

"Where should we drop him off?" 

The man driving slowed down and looked around. They were at the docks. The McClain family were well known for having several successful businesses, one of their better ones were fishing.

"Oh there, that looks like somewhere the boss would be." He pointed to a tower that overlooked the bay and loading areas. The car slowly drove to the tower, they had to work fast so they wouldn't get caught. 

One of the men who sat in the back opened the door and kicked Lance out. "Okay he's been delivered go!" He slammed the back door closed and the unmarked car drove off at high speeds, leaving nothing but dust in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dawn at the docks, which was strange when Keith was awakened by the sound of a car speeding away. 

Keith looked at the clock on the wall, "six? No one should be in until eight." Keith got up from the couch in the office and stretched before walking over to shiro, who was slumped on his desk. 

"Shiro." He shook his shoulder, "shiro wake up." A groan escaped the man, his eyes cracking open. 

"What is it keith? What time is it?" 

"It's six." 

"Wh-." Keith threw up his hand stopping him from talking. "I just heard a car leaving the docks. I think something may be up." 

That woke up shiro, it was very unusual for any cars to be around here this early. He got up and grabbed his jacket, "let's go investigate." Keith was right behind him with a gun in his hand. 

They went downstairs of the tower and went to the door. 

"Be careful, could be an ambush." Shiro nodded, slowly opening the door, just enough to look around outside. 

Shiro gasped as he saw a body laying close to the door, "someone's outside, they might be dead?" 

"What!? Who is it?" 

"Not sure, it's still too dark." Shiro looked around, "I don't think anyone is around, let's go check this out." Keith nodded and followed Shiro outside. 

Upon getting close to the body Shiro and Keith quickly realized who it was, "Lance!" 

Shiro dropped to him and grabbed his hand, "I feel a pulse! Quick, help me carry him inside." Keith helped Shiro lift Lance, the pair carrying Lance back inside and up stairs to their room, being careful laying him down on the bed. 

Keith ran to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. He came back and sat next to Lance, washing the crusted blood off his face and arms. "How bad is it Shiro?" 

Once Lance's front was cleaned they flipped him over, gasping at the horror. "Oh god." 

"This is bad, he'll have scars. And whoever did this branded him." They cleaned off Lance the best he could, but he was still bleeding, "I'll call Hunk, he can sew him up." Shiro left the room, leaving Keith alone. 

"Lance... Im so sorry. We're supposed to protect you, and we failed." Keith began to cry, something he hasn't done since he was a kid. He grabbed Lance's limp hand, he felt cold, unlike his normal warmth that radiated from him. 

It didn't take Shiro long to return, "Hunk's on his way, should be about fifteen minutes." Keith wiped away his tears and nodded. 

The two pressed down on Lance's back, making sure he didn't lose anymore blood. 

"Do you think it's a warning?"

Shiro looked up at him, "possibly. That brand is definitely something to be cautious about, we should get Pidge to look into it."

Keith looked away, shutting his eyes. "Hey." He opened his eyes, noticing that Shiro was smiling, "it'll be okay. You know how lance is, stubborn and strong." 

Keith smiled back, "yeah," he looked at lance, "and he has us." 

The minutes ticked by, it felt like forever until the heard a knock on their door and someone running upstairs. 

"Where is he?" Hunk frantically looked around, quickly spotting Lance, "how is he?"

"We're not sure. He's been unconscious since we've found him." 

Hunk nodded, quickly looking through his medical bag for his stitching tools and antibiotics. A quick glance at lance and he grabbed the burn cream. 

"Those are bad burns, you're going to have to apply this on him everyday for at least a month and make sure he sleeps on his stomach. And here's some aloe in case they hurt during the day."  
Shiro easily memorized the instructions. 

Hunk wiped off Lance's back, before quickly and expertly stitching up Lance back. Luckily he only needed four stitches. 

Shiro lifted Lance as Hunk wrapped bandages around him. "Lets hope he heals well." He put his tools away, "oh!" He handed Shiro a bottle, "painkillers, if his pain gets really bad, and I suggest you give him one when he wakes up, with water! He'll be really sore. And make sure he doesn't grow addicted either." Shiro and Keith nodded. 

"I'll be back later this morning. Call if anything happens." 

"Alright and thank you Hunk, you're the best." Hunk smiled, "anything for my friends." And with that he left. 

Keith stroked Lance's hair, "your okay now." 

"Why don't I make us coffee?" 

All of this fiasco did made him exhausted, "coffee does sound good right about know." Keith was going to get up, but he didn't want to leave Lance's side. 

Shiro smiled, "dont worry, I'll get it." 

Keith kissed Shiro, "thanks." 

"What would we do without Shiro." Keith lifted and kissed Lance's hand, "he's so good to us." He breathed deeply, smelling the scent of coffee in the air. "Man can't make a good cup of coffee to save his life though," he laughed to himself. 

Shiro came back and handed Keith a cup, "thanks." He took a sip and shivered, it was way too bitter, but it was coffee. 

Hours ticked by, neither Keith or Shiro left Lance's side. Eventually a quite groan caught their attention. 

"Lance!" 

Lance groaned, he tried to move, but hissed in pain. "Wha..." He tried talking, but his throat was dry. 

"Its okay Lance, you're safe now." Shiro was quick to grab water, "here, drink slowly." 

Lance drank his fill and coughed, "shiro..." He looked around, "home?" 

"Yes Lance, you're home now. Hey Keith grab his painkillers." Shiro carefully moved Lance so he was sitting up in his lap. "Here take this pill, it'll make you feel better." Lance weakly nodded, opening his mouth to take the pill and water. 

"Now that's done, what happened Lance?"

Lance froze, memories quickly coming back, Shiro felt him begin to shake. "Shh, it's okay Lance. Breath and take your time." 

"They had me suspended, they just kept laughing, mocking me and cutting me before... before." Lance let out a choked sob, "the brand. They told me, 'it was to teach McClain not to fuck with them.' They didn't even know it was me!" He cried out. 

"Who were they lance?" 

"I don't know. I've never seen them before." 

Shiro rubbed his chin in thought, "then why would they want you?" 

Keith stroked Lance's hair, trying to calm him down, "If they didn't know you were McClain, then who did they think you were?"

"They thought I was a whore!" 

Shiro and Keith growled at that. How dare they think that Lance was a whore. Lance reached a shaky hand out, grabbing Keith and Shiro's hands.

"Its okay Lance we." 

"No! I'm not weak" Tears were invading his eyes, "I'm not... weak. This doesn't change anything." 

Shiro kissed Lance's forehead, "shh, we know. You're so strong, most people would have been broken if they went what you've been through. And we couldn't be more proud of you." Keith kissed Lance as well, "and don't worry will find them and get them back." 

Lance looked up and his boyfriend's, "they won't get away with this. They have no idea who they've messed with." Lance smirked. 

"Now, get Pidge down here. I want her to examine this brand and see if they can find out anything about this." 

Shiro and Keith nodded, "yes sir."


End file.
